


As I tell You

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike isn’t very good at doing what he’s told. Or: Angel has to punish Spike for breaking the rules and he’s getting creative about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I tell You

“Son of a bitch,” Spike griped.

“Language,” Angel scolded, bringing one hand down on the back of Spike’s thigh. “You’re just adding to your punishment.”

“This is not punishment,” Spike grumbled.

“Yes it is. You don’t get to enjoy punishment that’s the point,” Angel said snapping the lock closed, “if I put you over my knee and spanked you all that would happen is that you’d rut against my thigh until I gave in and fucked you properly, and you’d learn nothing. You’ve been a bad boy Spike, and until you make a proper apology you will be punished.”

Spike glowered at the plastic that enclosed his cock and glowered at Angel who was smugly putting the key in his pocket.

“You are so clichéd,” Spike said.

“No, cliché would be a French maid costume and making you clean the penthouse with a duster in your mouth,” Angel said and Spike shuddered. “Even then you’d enjoy it,” he added, “and I’d enjoy turning you over my knee and flipping your petticoats up to spank your bare arse a pretty shade of pink.”

“Then why don’t you?” Spike asked with a groan as his cock tried to stir inside its plastic cage.

“Because you’re a mouthy brat and this is punishment, now bend over,” Angel said as he lubed up a large butt plug.

Spike glowered but did as he was told, spreading his cheeks without prompting. Angel pushed the plug in slowly, enjoying how it stretched Spike’s hole and was swallowed hungrily.

“Now sit,” Angel ordered. Spike sat down gingerly on the stool Angel had placed ready. 

Angel pushed Spike’s knees apart and positioned one foot up on the seat forcing the plug in deeper making Spike catch his breath. Then Angel pulled Spike’s arms behind his back and laced them together with his favourite dark blue ribbon. Completing the look was a pair of cloverleaf nipple clamps. He could have gagged Spike to prevent the inevitable complaining but considering how hard he was Angel was pretty damn sure he would be shutting Spike up in other ways before too long.

But first Spike had given him the perfect chance to combine his two favourite things.

“Son. Of. A. Bitch,” Spike ground out as Angel settled on the sofa in front of him and pulled out a sketch pad.

“Shut up or I’ll be making this our Christmas card,” Angel smirked as he admired the strain on Spike’s muscles as the combined effect of the bondage, the pain in his nipples and the invasion in his arse made his cock try to harden.

Angel tuned out Spike’s muttered cursing and focused on capturing the lean and pale flesh, the reddening nipples contrasting with the stainless steel clamps, the soft furry balls hanging below the clean shine of the plastic cage.

Spike bit his lip when Angel turned him around to get a better view of his laced arms, the movements pressing the plug hard against his prostate. He could feel come leaking out of the cock cage despite not being hard and he was nearly ready to beg Angel to release him even though he knew it would only make Angel happy and not free him any sooner.

Angel took advantage of Spike’s turned back to fish his cock out of his pants and jerk off to release some of the tension.

“I know what you’re bloody doing behind my back,” Spike said as Angel’s breath caught.

Angel stood up and moved around to face Spike. “Like what you see? You really haven’t been good enough to deserve it even if I’d love to shove my cock deep into your throat and feel those gorgeous lips around my shaft.” He pumped his cock through his fist with greater urgency and painted Spike’s face with his release. “Now that is beautiful,” he added, “I wish I could draw it but I’ll have to be satisfied with a photo.”

“Dammit Angel,” Spike complained as Angel snapped a series of photos.

“I think I should make you wear my mark for the rest of the day,” Angel said, “make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

“I think they already do,” Spike said, “being as you prefer to keep me naked no matter who comes to visit.”

Angel smirked, “don’t pretend you don’t love it.” He scooped some of his come up and let Spike suck it from his finger.

“Right, I’ve stayed still and you’ve had your fun, how about letting me out of all this,” Spike said, looking up at Angel through his eyelashes.

“I’d rather you crawled over and convinced me of your sincerity,” Angel said collapsing onto the sofa with his legs spread and cock dangling. “Don’t let the plug slip.”

“God damn power hungry…” Spike grumbled even as he dropped off the stool and onto his knees. He shuffled forward awkwardly, keeping his buttocks clenched and trying not to lose his balance without his hands for balance.

“That’s five,” Angel said as Spike fell forward and nosed at his balls before edging forward enough to lick across the head of Angel’s cock. “Good boy,” he praised as Spike suckled his cock back to hardness.

Angel sat back and enjoyed Spike’s ministrations for a few minutes and imagined Spike wearing the French maid outfit. Before it went too far he pulled Spike off and pulled the laces free so Spike could stretch his arms out. Snapping off the nipple clamps without warning causing Spike to curse again.

Angel tugged Spike up and over his lap smirking at the lack of protest. The first smack came without warning and Angel didn’t hold back. Spike’s skin bloomed instantly red and Angel quickly added a matching handprint on Spike’s other cheek. Spike hissed with pleasure and rubbed ineffectually against his cock cage.

“That’s five for your language,” Angel said, “five for your disobedience and another ten for my pleasure.”

Spike didn’t bitch or fight Angel letting himself fall into the rhythm of Angel’s blows the strikes curling the arousal in his belly without it finding a release in his cock. 

After the last slap Angel quickly pulled the plug free and draped the now pliant Spike over the arm of the sofa and plunged his aching cock into its place.

“Come on,” Spike growled as Angel held in place enjoying the tightness around his cock.

“My time,” Angel said slapping Spike’s arse again right on the now purpling bruises but he pulled back and thrust in again pushing Spike against the sofa.

“That’s better,” Spike grunted as the thrusts sped up, “make me feel it.”

“I’m going to enjoy the look on your face every time you sit down,” Angel said taking a tight hold on Spike’s hips so he could thrust in deeper and harder. “You took the edge off,” he added, “I could go for ages.”

“Then let me come and ride it out with you,” Spike said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

“I don’t think so,” Angel replied. “Punishment remember?”

“I’ve been a good boy haven’t I?” Spike didn’t bother to hide the whine this time he was too damn desperate, but Angel continued to ignore his pleading and increasing desperate demands.

“You’re making the arm of sofa soaking wet,” Angel said, “I should make you lick it clean before you come.”

“Bloody hell,” Spike shuddered at the thought and it was too much for Angel who slammed up against his buttocks and froze his fingers biting hard into Spike’s hips as he climaxed.

Angel pinned Spike to the sofa until his cock softened and slipped free. He pushed the plug back in and helped Spike to stand.

“I’ll let you out in the morning if you behave,” Angel said tapping the cage with one finger.

“You really are a bastard,” Spike sighed.

“And you love me for it,” Angel said.

“Maybe I do,” Spike replied.

He wouldn’t admit it but he did. Angel grounded him, gave him focus and in return just required some disobedience every now and again so he wasn’t going to complain, much.

END


End file.
